PREWINTER WORRIES
by phantomoftheopera111
Summary: Story 66. Selina runs from the Batcave after a horrible discovery. But how long can she stand the cold?  Right after Story 65 AKA STRAY CAT.


More stories! :D Yaaaaay! This one comes right after Story 65 AKA Stray Cat.

Anyways other persons, if you don't like it, don't read it. ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

PRE-WINTER WORRIES

* * *

Ivy walked out into the living room, "Harvey?"

Harvey looked up from the couch, "Yeah?"

"Have you seen Selina?"

Harvey slowly shook his head, "Was she going over to Bruce's?"

"Maybe… I'll go try to call her."

Harvey frowned, "Huh."

Ivy walked to the kitchen and picked up her cell phone. She pressed Selina's speed dial and let it ring.

"Hi! You've reached Selina's answering machine! You go ahead and leave me a message after the beep!"

Ivy groaned and hung up. She sighed and flipped through her phone contacts until she reached Bruce's home phone. She paused and let it ring.

"Hello?"

"Um, hi."

"Who may I ask is calling?"

"Uh, this is Pamela Isley, one of Selina's friends and I was wondering if she was there."

Alfred frowned, "I am afraid I have not seen Miss Selina around the house tonight."

"Oh… alright, well thank you anyways."

"Glad to be of service, miss."

Ivy hung up and bit her lip, where could she be?

Harvey walked into the kitchen, "Any luck?"

"I'm kinda worried, Alfred hasn't seen her lately and she's not answering her cell phone."

Harvey frowned, "Oh…"

"Yeah," Ivy bit her lip, "I'll try some other people."

Harvey pulled a stool out from the counter and sat down.

Ivy opened her phone again and dialed Dick's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Dick?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is Ivy. I'm just wondering if Selina was there."

"Thank God you've called. Something really bad has happened."

Ivy's pale skin became even more pale, "W-what?"

"Selina saw Bruce and some other girl on top of him almost doing it."

"Is Selina ok?"

"I don't know… she punched the girl in the face, stole a motorcycle, and took off. I don't know where she was going."

"Shit…" Ivy frowned.

"Yeah, I'm guessing she's not over there."

"No, she's not…"

"Shit…"

"Ok… so you have no clue where she might have gone?"

"No idea. She sped off before we could put a tracker on her."

Ivy groaned, "Ok, thank you Dick."

"No problem. Call me if you need help."

"Thank you."

"Of course. Bye."

"Bye," Ivy sighed and hung up.

"What's going on?" Harvey asked.

"Selina saw Bruce and some chick having sex and she took off."

"Oh no…"

"Yeah."

"Shit."

"Uh huh."

"Should we go out and look for her?" Harvey asked.

Ivy sighed and slumped down to the floor, "Yes."

Harvey sighed and looked at Ivy, "Well let's go."

Ivy looked up at Harvey and sighed.

* * *

Harvey yawned as he waited for Ivy to slip on her boots, "We're going out to look for our friend, not dinner."

Ivy looked up, "Shut up."

Harvey smirked, "Let's speed it up."

Ivy stood up, "Do I look ok?"

"Yeah, you look good."

Ivy sighed, "Let's go get Selina."

Ivy got up and grabbed her navy blue pea coat from the bed. Harvey grabbed his black jacket from the closet and followed after her.

"Where should we look?" Harvey asked.

"Where do we normally run when we're feeling down?"

"The Iceberg."

"Holly would have called me."

"Um… another bar," Harvey offered.

Ivy frowned, "Would Selina really do that?"

"Probably not."

Ivy nodded, "Ok, where else?"

Harvey frowned, "A strip joint?"

Ivy crossed her arms, "Ok, stop trying to help."

Harvey smirked and opened the front door. Ivy walked out into the hallway and watched Harvey lock the door behind them. Ivy sighed and grabbed his hand once the door was locked. Together they walked down the hallway, holding hands in silence.

"I hope she's ok," Ivy murmured.

Harvey sighed, "She'll be fine."

"I'm just worried about her psychological state."

Harvey frowned, "Oh right…"

Ivy sighed and rested her head on Harvey's shoulder.

"She'll be fine."

"God, I hope so…"

Harvey draped his arm around her shoulders and gave her a light hug. They walked down the stairs and outside.

"Where should we start?" Harvey asked.

Ivy sighed, "Should we get your car?"

"Sure."

They began walking to the parking lot when something caught Ivy's eye.

"Hey… what's that?"

Harvey turned around and looked into the park, "No…"

"Oh my God…" Ivy pulled away from Harvey's arms and ran into the entrance of the park.

Harvey raced after her.

Ivy crouched next to Selina, "Oh God…"

Ivy placed her hand on Selina's wrist and felt her pulse, "Slow pulse. Oh God… Selina, wake up."

Ivy shook her shoulder gently and gasped, "She's so cold."

Harvey bent over and put his hand on Selina's leg, "She's freezing."

"Oh no, no, no," Ivy grabbed Selina's arm and shook it, "No, Selina."

Harvey pulled off his jacket and pulled Selina to the cold gravel floor. He wrapped his jacket around her cold should shoulders and pulled her into his arms. Ivy's hand draped over his lips as she said nothing.

"We need to get her home," Harvey explained.

Ivy nodded and helped him stand up with Selina cradled in his arms.

"She's so cold…" Ivy whispered holding her friend's hand, trying to warm it up.

Harvey nodded and they began speed walking back to the apartment. Ivy held the door open for Harvey as they squeezed through the door. They headed up the stairs Harvey protecting Selina's body so she wouldn't smack into the walls. They reached the door and Ivy stumbled with the keys in her frozen hands, she opened the door and let Harvey in. "Go start a warm bath," Harvey ordered.

Ivy ran down the hall and to the bathroom. She turned on the faucet and waited for it to warm up. She began filling the tub.

Harvey walked in without Selina, "I don't really want to take off her clothes."

Ivy sighed and got up, "This is an emergency, its ok."

"If she wakes up though, I don't want her to freak out."

"Right," Ivy walked down the hallway behind Harvey.

They walked into Selina's bedroom; she was lying on her bed with Harvey's jacket still around her.

"Go get your laptop, we need to see what we need to do," Ivy ordered.

Harvey left the room and grabbed his laptop. Ivy began pulling off Selina's Kevlar spandex costume.

Harvey sat down in the room and turned the computer on.

"Type how to treat hypothermia," Ivy said pulling off Selina's black lace bra.

Harvey typed in the search, trying not to look up.

Ivy sighed, "Look away real fast."

Harvey turned his head as Ivy pulled Selina's legs up into arches and slipped off her matching black thong.

Ivy walked over to the dresser and pulled out some new clothes.

"I-Ivy?"

Ivy whipped around, "Oh God, Selina…"

"W-where am I?"

"You're at home," Ivy explained carefully pulling a sweatshirt over her head.

"W-what h-happened?"

"You left Bruce's house and you fell asleep on a bench."

Selina shivered, "I'm s-so c-cold."

"Warm her up, Harvey," Ivy pleaded after she slowly pulled a pair of sweatpants on her.

Harvey got up from his computer and pulled the covers from under Selina. He wrapped them around her and draped his arm around her.

"Read what it says," Harvey told Ivy.

Ivy sat at the computer and read, "Signs of hypothermia: shivering, lack of coordination, slurred speech, stumbling, confusion, drowsiness, loss of consciousness, weak pulse, shallow breathing…"

Ivy stopped and stared at Harvey, "Oh God…"

"Read below."

"If temperature is below 90°F… contact a doctor…"

"Should we call?"

"I think we should get her to the hospital," Harvey sighed.

"I d-don't need t-to g-go," Selina whispered.

Harvey sighed, "Hon, you're freezing."

Selina shook her head.

Ivy got up, "I'm going to get the thermometer, then we'll see if you need to go to the hospital or not."

Selina groaned, "N-no."

Ivy shook her head and walked off to get the thermometer. Harvey rubbed Selina's arm and made a shushing noise. Selina shivered and buried her face in Harvey's arms.

Ivy walked back into the room and sat on the bed near Selina, "Open your mouth."

Selina frowned and tried to pull her head away.

Harvey sighed, "Please, Selina?"

Selina pouted and opened her mouth. Ivy put the thermometer under her tongue. They waited for the thermometer even out.

Ivy frowned, "Selina, its 89°."

Selina closed her eyes, "I'm ok."

Harvey sighed, "Let's get her up."

Selina shook her head.

Harvey pulled away from Selina, causing her to being shaking. Ivy grabbed a large fleece blanket and wrapped it around Selina's shoulders. Harvey circled an arm around Selina's waist helping her up. Selina pulled at the blanket, tucking it closer to her shivering frame. Ivy moved over to Selina and held out her hands in case she began to wobble.

Selina shook off Harvey's arm, "I'm fine."

Selina took two steps forward and fell to the ground. Harvey and Ivy both leaped for her.

Ivy looked at Harvey, "Please help her."

Harvey slipped an arm under Selina's legs and another around her arms. Selina tried to resist then collapsed into his arms. Ivy took another blanket and wrapped it around Selina.

Ivy followed Harvey down the hallway, she ran back and grabbed Harvey's coat.

They stumbled down the hallway, down the stairs, and outside to the parking lot.

Ivy held the back door open for Harvey as he gently slid Selina into the seat.

"I'll sit back here with her," Ivy sighed getting into the back seat and pulling Selina onto her lap.

Harvey nodded and got into the front seat. He started up the car and immediately turned on the heater.

Ivy wrapped her arms around Selina and held her close, "It'll be fine."

Harvey looked at her in the mirror and gave her a sad smile.

Ivy began slowly rocking Selina, trying to get her warm, "It'll be fine."

* * *

Selina's eyes fluttered open. She blinked slowly a couple of times and exhaled softly. Her throat was dry and she felt kind of nauseous. She tried to sit up but was stopped by the IV needle implanted in her hand. She looked around trying to figure out where she was. She looked to the side of her railed bed and stared at her visitors. Harvey and Ivy were curled up in the same chair, next to her bed.

Selina lifted her shaky hand and gently placed it on Ivy's knee. Ivy groaned and stirred a bit. She nestled closer to Harvey and sighed.

Selina nudged Ivy's knee again. Ivy slowly opened her eyes and rubbed her hand across her nose. She looked down at Selina and smiled slowly. She nudged Harvey's chest until he was also awake.

"Look who's up," Ivy smiled.

Selina returned the smile, "Hi."

Harvey grinned and scooted the chair closer to the bed, "How're you feeling?"

Selina shrugged, "I think I'm ok."

"That's good," Ivy smiled stroking Selina's hair.

"Where exactly am I?" Selina asked.

"Gotham General," Harvey replied.

"W-why?"

"You ran away from Bruce's house then passed out on a park bench. It was close to zero outside and your caught hypothermia," Ivy replied.

Selina blinked, "For real?"

Ivy nodded.

"How long have I been here?"

"Almost three days," Harvey replied.

Selina's eyes widened, "Really?'

"Mhmm," Ivy sighed, "The doctors needed to keep you under surveillance. You had it pretty bad."

"Your Kevlar costume helped keep some feeling in your fingers and toes and other limbs so it pretty much saved you," Harvey added.

"Oh my God…" Selina grumbled, "Have you guys been here the entire time?"

Ivy nodded, "Pretty much, Harley sat with you yesterday."

Selina ran her non-IV-ed hand through her hair, "Wow."

Harvey smiled, "Everyone is really concerned."

"Alfred, Dick, and Tim dropped off those flowers," Ivy added nodding to the bouquet of daisies and other fall flowers.

Selina smiled, "That's sweet."

Ivy nodded and smiled sadly.

"What?" Selina asked noting her expression.

Ivy looked at Harvey, then out the window.

Harvey sighed, "Bruce stopped by."

Selina growled, "Why?"

"He's terrified. He was really, really scared."

Selina raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"He's scared that he's hurt you. Once he heard from some people down the line, he ran here because he thought he had killed you."

Selina sighed, "Well I'm alive."

"He didn't know that at the time. The doctors weren't sure if you were going to make it or not."

"Oh…"

Ivy sighed, "As much as I hate to admit it, he's really concerned. I didn't want to deal with him so I had Harvey make him leave."

Selina sighed and ran her hand down her face, "Thank you for taking care of me."

Harvey rubbed her leg, "Of course."

Ivy smiled, "We're a family. We need to stay together."

"An exhausted family," Harvey replied.

Selina smiled, "Really?"

Ivy nodded, "We've been pulling night shifts for you."

"Go home, then."

Ivy looked at her, "You don't want us to stay?"

Selina smiled, "Go to sleep, have some unprotected sex. Do what you guys do."

"We'll tell the doctors you're up then go," Harvey smiled.

Ivy got off of Harvey's lap and leaned down; she wrapped her arms around Selina, gently and gave her a hug, "We'll visit tomorrow, ok?"

"Take your time," Selina smiled.

Ivy kissed her cheek and stepped back.

Harvey gave Selina a hug and kissed her forehead, "Get well soon."

"Thanks," Selina smiled brushing his non-deformed cheek.

Ivy held Harvey's hand and they walked out of the room, looking back to smile at Selina, one more time.

Selina smiled at her friends and watched the white door shut behind them. She looked over her shoulder and sighed. Bruce cared. She rolled her eyes, he had always "cared" for her, but he was the one who caused this whole problem. If he really cared for her he wouldn't have let Huntress knock him, out tie him up, and try to rape him. She tried to cross her arms when she felt a tug on her left hand: damn IV.

Selina sighed why couldn't Bruce be… normal? Why couldn't he think before he spoke… or acted? Why couldn't he think of the effects things would have later? Why couldn't he think about how his actions affect people? Why couldn't he do any of this? Why was it so hard? Why couldn't he care for her?

FIN


End file.
